Squash
is the name most basic finisher of both the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver, and is the most used finisher type in the series. List of Squash finishers : Has two variations. **Gaim jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. **A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!, where Gaim charges his leg with orange energy and performs a somersault kick to attacks a soccer. Orange Squash Burai Kick 1080p Bluray.jpg|Orange Squash: Burai Kick (Standard) Burai Kick Orange Ver2 Step 1.png|Orange Squash: Burai Kick (Somersault kick ver.) (Step 1: Orange-shaped energy kick) Burai Kick Orange Ver2 Step 2.png|Orange Squash: Burai Kick (Somersault kick ver.) (Step 2: Turning ball) Burai Kick Orange Ver2 Step 3.png|Orange Squash: Burai Kick (Somersault kick ver.) (Step 3: Shockwave) - Daidaimaru= * : Gaim charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) }} - Pine Arms= * : Gaim execute one of four variations of this attack. #Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. #Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. #Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. #It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 2: Opponent head attaching) PineKick finisher.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 3: Side Kick) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 4.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 4: Pineapple slice energy) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 5.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 5: Explosion) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 2: Pineapple energy trapping) IronBreaker EnergyTrapKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 3: Passing through slices and kick) IronBreaker LastKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 3.) Iron Breaker Movie Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Movie Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 2: Explosive projectile) Mango-Pineapple Crushing.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Combined with Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash) - Suika Arms= * : Gaim traps the target in a watermelon energy ball and slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. **Later, Gaim uses this a variation of this attack on the Kamikiri Inves where he traps the target in a watermelon energy ball before striking it with a single slash, causing the energy ball to blow up and rain fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. SuikaSquash Step1.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Watermelon energy ball trapping) Twin Bladed Slice Ver1 Step 2.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Slashing down) Twin Bladed Slice Ver1 Step 3.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 1) (Step 3: Final slash) Twin Bladed Slice Ver1 Step 4.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 1) (Step 4: Blowing up and target destroying) Twin Bladed Slice Ver2 Step 1.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 2) (Step 1: Watermelon energy ball trapping) SuikaSquash SingleSlash.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 2) (Step 2: Single slash) Twin Bladed Slice Ver2 Step 3.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Ver. 2) (Step 3: Blowing up and target destroying) }} - Super Arms= : Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a powerful kick by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 1.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 1: Spinning) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 2.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 2: Arrow firing) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 3.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 3: passing through the line of lemon/orange slices) Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 4: Side kick) - Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow= *Unnamed Rider Shooting (Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms): Gaim locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. Gaim Jimber Shooting prelude.png|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy (Prelude: Orange/Lemon slice energy) CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy }} - Kiwami Arms= * : Gaim leaps into the air in a somersault and flies in with pure energy coating his foot before making contact with the enemy. **A flying slide kick is featured in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. * : Gaim executes one of two variations of this attack. **Gaim stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. **Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Kiwami Burai Kick.png|Kiwami Squash: Burai Kick Kiwami Squash slide kick.png|Kiwami Squash: Burai Kick (Slide ver.) Extremely Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Energy trapping ver.) Kiwami Big Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Stabbing ver.) - Fresh Orange Arms= * : Gaim executes a powerful energy-filled kick. FR Orange Buraikick.png|Fresh Orange Squash: Burai Fresh Kick }} - Legend Rider Arms= : Gaim jumps up into the air, and does the very same sort of Rider Kick that Kamen Rider 1 does, with holographic versions of Gaim in Orange Arms and Rider 1 appearing by his side, in a vein similar to Kamen Rider Fourze Fusion States' Rider Fusion Drill Kick. 1 Squash Step 1.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 1: Gaim jumping) Gaim and no.1 Rider Kick.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 2: Gaim & Rider 1's hologram) 1 Squash Step 3.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 3: Power combine) 1 Squash Step 4.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 4: 1 Arms Rider Kick) Gaim Rider1 riderkick.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 5: Gaim & Rider 1's hologram appearing again) 1 Squash Step 6.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 6: Gaim & Rider 1's Rider Kick) 1 Squash Step 7.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick (Step 7: Explosion) - Drive Arms= * : When Gaim Drive Arms activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, his belt announces , allowing him to slip on an orange road and use the Handle-Ken to slash his enemy with a red tire. DRIVE GAIM Finsiher Prelude.png|Drift Slash (Step 1: Slip on an orange road) Hissatsu Ah Full Throttle.png|Drift Slash (Step 2: Red tire slash) }} }} - Baron= : Has two variantions. **Baron gives a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. **Baron charges his leg with yellow energy and performs a somersault kick to attacks a soccer. Big Banana shoot.png|Banana Squash: Cavaliend (Standard) Cavaliend Banana Ver2 Step 1.png|Banana Squash: Cavaliend (Somersault kick ver.) (Step 1: Banana-shaped energy kick) Cavaliend Banana Ver2 Step 2.png|Banana Squash: Cavaliend (Somersault kick ver.) (Step 2: Turning ball) - Banaspear= * : Has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy, and slashing them. **Baron firing serval banana-shaped energy projection in few seconds. **Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. This version has a Anti-air variant. BananaSquash SpearVictory 1080p.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Stab & Slash Ver.) Upper Spear Victory.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Multiple firing Ver.) Spear Victory BIG.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Smashing Ver.) Giant Banana Squash.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Anti-air smashing Ver.) }} - Mango Arms= * : This Squash function finisher has 2 variations. **In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. **In Kamen Rider Taisen, Baron charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. Mango Squash Bullet.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Long range ver.) MangoSquash hitting.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Close range ver.) }} - Ryugen= : Ryugen jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. * : Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Budou Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. Ryugen Kyaku.jpg|Budou Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Dragon Shot Squash Step 1.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 1: Asian lung energy & grape energy charging) Dragon Shot Squash Step 2.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 2: Aiming) Grape Dragon Shot.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot (Step 3: Firing) - Ryugen Yomi= * : Similar to the Budou Arms Squash version, except the grape-energy shaped bullet and Asian lung dosen't appear, only seen shooting several violet blasts. * : Ryugen Yomi jumps into the air while dark red energy surrounds his right foot that releases Yomotsuheguri Armor Part-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. *Unnamed Rider Thrust (Yomotsuheguri Arms): Ryugen Yomi charges Redyue's Dau tip with the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed's energy and jumps before charging and impaling the enemy. Yomi Dragon Shot.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Dragon Shot Yomotsu Heguri Kick.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Ryugen Redyue Spear.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash (Thrusting ver.) }} - Zangetsu= * : Zangetsu charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. * : Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. Zangetsu Melon Musou Zan.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Melou Blast.png|Melon Squash: Melou Blast - Gridon= * :: Gridon spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. Donguri Matsubokkuri Squash Step 1.png|Donguri Squash: Gridon Impact (Step 1: Spinning) Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Donguri Squash: Gridon Impact (Step 2: Acorn projection) Donkachi Giant Rotation.png|Donguri Squash: Gridon Impact (Step 3: High-velocity hammer slam) - Kurokage= * : Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. Donguri Matsubokkuri Squash Step 1.png|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 1: Jumping) Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 2: Pinecone projection) Kage Nui Tsuki.png|Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki (Step 3: Stabbing) - Bravo= * : Bravo emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. **This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. ***Bravo can also performs a low kick covered in green energy to an soccer ball on the ground, the ball will covered by Durian-shaped projection, if someone catches the soccer ball, it will cause an explosion. Durian colorful light.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger Durian Shoot.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 1: Durian Armor shooting) Durian Shoot 2.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 2: Durian-shaped projection ball) Durian Shoot 3.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 3: Explosion) Durian Soccer 1.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 1: Low kick) Durian Soccer.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 2: Rolling Durian-shaped ball) Durian Soccer 3.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 3: Durian-shaped ball stabbing) Durian Soccer 4.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 4: Explosion) - Knuckle= - Jimber Marron Arms= *Unnamed Rider Punch (Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms): Knuckle jumps up and fires the Marron Bombers' spikes at the enemy, shedding off their shells before landing two fiery punches at once. Jimber Marron Squash Step 1.png|Jimber Marron Squash (Step 1: Jumping) J Marron Squash spike.png|Jimber Marron Squash (Step 2: Spike firing) J Marron Squash punch.png|Jimber Marron Squash (Step 3: Fiery punching) }} - Jam= * : Jam summons up to 15 energy apples, then slashes an energized Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode to send them flying so as to bombard the enemy. Darkness Squash.png|Darkness Squash: Apple Bullets - Fifteen= * : Fifteen uses Ride Booker Sowrd mode unleashed a series of slashes against his opponents amplified by self-replication (Attack Ride: Illusion) and multiple slash abillity (Attack Ride: Slash). ** : Fifteen manifested Ongekibou Rekka while in Decade Arms, flying several purple fire bullets in counter of Kamen Rider Decade's Decade Hibiki form. Decade_Squash_Step_1.png|Decade Squash: Decade Slash (Prelude: self-replication) Decade Squash.png|Decade Squash: Decade Slash Hibiki Squash Step 1.png|Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan (Step 1: Ongekibou Rekka manifestion) Hibiki Squash.png|Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan (Step 2: Fireball shooting) Hibiki Squash Step 3.png|Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan (Step 3: Hitting target) - Iduun= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Ringo Arms): Idunn unleashes a powerful slash with the Sword Bringer. Idun Ringo Squash.png|Ringo Squash }} - Genesis Driver= When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in one time, the Squash function is actived. It can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash or trigger an alternate finishing attack. : Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. *Unnamed Rider Slash (Melon Energy Arms): Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. Mujin Kick Step 1.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick (Step 1: Jumps up) Zangetsu Shin Mujin Kick.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick (Step 2: Flying front kick) Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash (Close range slash ver.) MelonEnergySquash LongRange.png|Melon Energy Squash (Long range slash ver.) - Duke= *Unnamed finisher (Lemon Energy Arms): Duke fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. *Unnamed Rider Slash (Dragon Energy Arms): Duke fuels all the energy from the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into Sonic Arrow, before he executes Pitaya-shaped energy slash attack. Duke LES Step1.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 1: Duplication) Duke LES Step2.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 2: Sonic Arrow extend) Duke LES Step3.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 3: Firing) Duke Lemon Energy Squash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Duke) (Step 4: Impact) Melon Musou Zan + DFE Squash.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Suqash - Marika= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Peach Energy Arms): Marika fuels all the energy from the Peach Energy Lockseed into her body, which is then converted into her Sonic Arrow before she slashes the target. Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash - Baron= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Lemon Energy Arms): Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations: A 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target. LemonEnergySquash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Circle slash ver.) LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Straight slash ver.) }} }} Sounds Exclusive to the toyline, Legend Rider Lockseeds each possess unique sounds for Squash. *'Double:' *'OOO:' *'Fourze:' *'Wizard:' *'Showa Rider:' *'Heisei Rider:' *'Drive:' *'1:' **'1 (Legend Set Ver.):' *'2:' *'Shocker Rider:' *'V3:' *'Riderman:' *'X:' *'Amazon:' *'Stronger:' *'Skyrider:' *'Super-1:' *'ZX:' *'Black:' *'Black RX:' **'Black RX (Legend Set ver.):' *'Shin:' *'ZO:' *'J:' *'Kuuga:' *'Agito:' *'Ryuki:' *'Ryuki Survive:' *'Faiz:' *'Faiz Blaster Form:' *'Blade:' *'Hibiki:' *'Kabuto:' *'Den-O:' *'Den-O Climax Form:' *'New Den-O:' *'Kiva:' *'Decade:' *'Double CycloneJokerXtreme:' *'Joker:' *'Skull:' *'OOO Tajadol Combo:' *'OOO Putotyra Combo:' *'Fourze Cosmic States:' *'Meteor:' *'Wizard Infinity Style:' *'Beast:' *'Gaim:' **'Gaim (Movie Special Clear Ver.):' *'Baron:' *'Ryugen:' *'Zangetsu:' *'Shocker:' *'Shocker Leader:' *Shadow Moon:' *Momotaros' *Ankh:' See also *Au Lait (Sengoku Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Sparking (Sengoku Driver's Tertiary/Genesis Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Fruits Charge (Musou Saber/DJ Gun/Sonic Arrow's function finisher) *Energy (Sonic Arrow's function finisher) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers